One Man's Trash is another Man's Treasure
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.I took a deep breath of the cool winter air and couldn't help, but feel at home for the first time in four years. It's hard to believe I left here in search of freedom and adventure only to end up in hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**I know some of you that read You Found Me are wondering where the next chapter is, but at the moment I'm having some issues with the new chapter. So it might not be up for a while, but I have written this story to make it up to you guys!**

**All you need to know for this story is that it's set in the Avatar universe, but without the war.**

**The ages for this story are as followed;**

**Katara:24**

**Aang:25**

**Zuko:27**

**Mai:24**

**Sokka:26**

**Suki:25**

**Toph:24**

**Oh and it's in Katara's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

My whole marriage has always been focused on my husband and only my husband. I don't love him and I don't believe I every have, but this marriage is about him and only him. I am twenty-four years old and have been married to my twenty-seven year old husband for four years. I was born and raised in the Southern Water tribe and mastered waterbending at the young age of fourteen. I don't live in the water tribe however and I haven't seen or talked to my family in years. It's not that I don't love them and miss them terribly it's because my life is supposed to revolve around my husband. I don't like this way of thinking, but when you live in the Fire Nation you have no choice, especially when you're the Fire Lady herself.

"Lady Katara lunch is ready," One of the servants told me with a bow as she walked into the room I share with _him._

"Thank you," I replied as I turned away from the window and smiled meekly at her.

I followed her out of the room as she led me through the many hallways of the palace towards the dining room. I remember the times when I would cook for my family and we would all sit around and joke with each other like a happy family should. Here in the palace it's usually just me since Zuko takes his lunch in his quarters and we don't have any children. That's another problem with my marriage. Zuko _seemed_ happy in the beginning as we tried to have children, but as soon as we found out that I couldn't give him the son or daughter he always wanted we stopped trying all together. It didn't matter to me since making love to him never felt right in the first place.

"Where is my husband?" I asked as we arrived at the dining room.

"He is in his study with Lady Mai," the servant said.

"Oh, I see," I replied.

The servants all know that my husband is having an affair with Mai and all of them are to afraid to tell me. All except this one servant whose name I wish I could remember. This servant never lied to me per say, but she didn't exactly tell the whole truth. For example, she tells me he's with Mai, but doesn't tell me what their doing. I'm grateful that she at least tells me some of the truth instead of lying to me completely like these other cowards. I don't know what got into to me, but that day I decided that enough was enough. I stormed out of the dining room and through the halls until I came upon his study. I heard some movement and thought about turning back, but decided against it and stormed into the room.

There it was before my eyes, my husband or soon to be ex-husband was sitting on his desk with _Lady_ Mai in his lap. They were kissing and not to innocently. His hand was on her thigh and moving upwards into the slit of her dress. As soon as my presence was known Zuko practically threw Mai off of him. I heard him say something like 'it's not what it looks like', but I ignored it completely as I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for wasting four years of my life," I told him and then turned around to walk out the door and out of his life forever until he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"You can leave, but you will not treat me that way," he said as his grip on my wrist started to heat up.

"Please, don't," I pleaded as tears fell down my face from the excruciating pain in my wrist.

"Zuko just let her be," Mai said as she pulled Zuko's grip away.

I fell to the ground and held my wrist as the tears poured down my face. As happy as I was to be free of that awful place, I wanted nothing more than to stay there for a little while longer, only to make him feel the pain I felt for all these years being forced to become the perfect wife. I decided against it as I got up from the floor and walked out of the door, slamming it behind me. I made it back to our room and bent water from a vase of flowers to heal the burns on my wrist. I then found a bag and hurriedly packed my things until a knock at the door stopped me in my tracks. My heart beat quickened as I turned towards the door and waited anxiously while the door knob twisted. I sighed in relief as that same servant walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I saw what happened. Are you going to be alright?" She asked while helping me pack my things.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get out of here," I told her while getting the remainder of my clothes and putting a cloak on.

"Where will you be needing to go?"

"The South Pole," I said as I grabbed my bag.

"There is a boat leaving port in twenty minutes that will be headed to Kyoshi Island. From there you're on your own," she stated while handing me a bag of gold pieces and shooing me out of the room.

"Thank you," I told her as I turned around and hugged her tight.

"You're welcome. Now go!" She stated as she pushed me out the door.

I moved as fast as I could through the halls of the palace before I finally reached the palace doors. I pushed them open before realizing that I was still considered the Fire Lady. I yanked my hair piece out and threw it to the ground before running out into the pouring rain. I pulled my hood up and ran as fast as I could to the docks so I could catch the boat. I didn't know if my family would except me back and I wouldn't blame them after all that I have done over the past few years, but I had no where else to go. As soon as I reached the docks I snuck onto the boat with a few other passengers and tried my best to blend in and go unnoticed by the crowd.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it for the first chapter. The good thing about this story is that the first 12 chapters are already finished so I will be updating regularly for once! Review please and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and all that jazz! Oh, and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I read them and they made me smile. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, but I do own three new books as of today.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It had been two weeks since I left the Fire Nation when I was finally getting closer to the South Pole. I got lucky once I reached Kyoshi because a group of Water Tribe representatives were headed back home after a big meeting with the Earth Kingdom and I paid them to give me a ride. I heard from many of the representatives on the boat, who thankfully didn't recognize me that a big storm was approaching and I was starting to get more nervous. I didn't have the appropriate wear for a storm so if my family didn't except me back then I would freeze to death. I could feel the cold breeze whipping at my face as we grew closer and closer to the icy tundra. I looked over the bow to see the magnificent city before me. I hadn't seen it in years and it seemed to have changed so much. It had always been a big city, but now it seemed even more glorious then it did before. I took a deep breath of the cool winter air and couldn't help, but feel at home for the first time in four years. It's hard to believe I left here in search of freedom and adventure only to end up in hell. I grimaced at the thought of the Fire Nation before noticing that the boat had stopped.

I wrapped my cloak around myself tighter as I stepped out of the boat and onto the icy ground. The wind started to pick up sending a chill down my spine. I then started towards the collection of houses within the city and tried my best to remember what Gran Gran's house looked like. After searching for what felt like hours I finally came across a house that looked very familiar. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes, deciding what to do. It was well into the wee hours of the morning so they were most likely asleep. I thought about coming back later, but since the storm had turned into a blizzard I had to at least try. I took a deep breath and began knocking on the door. Soon enough I heard some movement behind the door before it opened to reveal my Gran Gran standing in her robe.

"Katara?" She questioned while looking at me scrutinizing.

I was so cold I just nodded in reply.

"Come in dear, it's freezing out there," she told me while pulling me into the house and into the living room.

"Let me get you some tea," she said while putting me in front of the fire place then heading into the kitchen.

The Living room hadn't changed much except for some new furniture and animal pelts. It had the same cozy drawl that it always had. I put my bag down beside me and scooted closer to the fire as Gran Gran came back in with two cups of tea.

"What are you doing here? What happened to Zuko?" Gran Gran probed while sitting next to me.

"I left him," I stated after taking a sip of my tea.

"What happened?"

"I caught him cheating on me," I said softy as I remembered the day I found him with another woman in his lap.

"I'm so sorry," She replied.

"Don't be, I'm certainly not. I had known about it for a while and just recently decided to do something about it," I said bitterly.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could stay with you for a little while."

"Oh course dear," she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Gran. I also just wanted to say that I was sorry for all that has happened these past few years."

"It's alright. All is forgiven."

"Thanks Gran," I said with a smile.

"Are Mom and Dad here?" I asked wondering why they weren't on the ship with the rest of the representatives I road with.

"No, their still in the Earth Kingdom."

"I thought the representatives came back today."

"Yeah, but since your Dad's the chief he has to stay longer to go over more treaties and such."

"They'll be back in soon," she assured me.

"Oh, so what has been going on around here since I left?"

"Well as you might have heard, Sokka got married."

"Oh, yeah. I wish I could have been there," I stated sadly. I wondered if my brother would ever forgive me for that.

"It's okay. We all understand why you couldn't."

"Yeah. So do they have any children yet?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, a little boy. Suki is also actually pregnant with her second child."

"Aw do they know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Sokka does, but he is sworn to secrecy," Gran Gran said with a smile.

"I'll get it out of him. That is if he'll still talk to me."

"Don't worry, Sokka may be stubborn, but he'll forgive you in time."

"I don't know about that. I mean I missed his wedding and the birth of my own nephew."

"Your just going to have to make up for it when they arrive from Kyoshi tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought he was living down here."

"Nope, Suki convinced him to live in Kyoshi, but they still come to visit regularly."

"Ironically enough I was on Kyoshi a few days ago and I didn't even see him."

"He was probably just getting back from the Earth Kingdom when you left."

"He's a representative?"

"No, but he has some friends there that he was visiting."

"Sokka actually travels! When we were kids I couldn't even get him to go out of the city with me."

"Well, he has changed since you left. He began traveling about three years ago and that's how he met Suki."

"Things definitely have changed over the years. I can't believe I missed so much."

"Well, I better get some sleep so I'll see you in the morning," I said as I got up and started towards my own room.

I walked down the hall and heard Gran Gran try to stop me, but it was too late. I had already entered my room only to stop immediately at the unexpected guest inside.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**A little bit of a cliff hanger, but I'm sure you guys can guess who is in her room. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

There before me was the twenty-five year old Avatar himself. He was standing shirtless in my room, stretching with his back towards me as he looked out the window. When he turned around I couldn't help, but stare at his defined muscles. The many years of training had really done their work on him. I blinked a few times and looked up at his face to realize he was looking at me with his cheeks tinted pink. I then realized that I was blushing too.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I finally managed to say as I staggered backwards out of the room and closed the door.

I guess I hadn't noticed what time it was, but why was the Avatar in my room in the first place? I pondered that as I walked back into the living room where my Gran Gran still stood near the fire. She laughed at the confused look on my face.

"Why exactly is the Avatar in my room?" I asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. He's here on business," she replied.

"Yeah, but why is he in _my_ room?"

"I let him stay here ever time he's here and he always stays in your room."

Just at that moment the Avatar walked into the room with his shirt on this time. I couldn't say this was my first time meeting him. Being the Fire Lady entitled me to meet many important people at the multiple meetings and parties held each year. I happened to have met the Avatar more times than I can count. He was a pretty nice guy I guess.

"Hey, I'm sorry about taking your room, but I assumed that you wouldn't be coming home any time soon," He said with a gorgeous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's alright, but I'm still wondering why your staying _here_ and not in a hotel," I said sourly.

"Don't be rude Katara. He's a friend and I couldn't let him stay in a hotel, not when I had a perfectly good room here," Gran Gran said with a smile.

"What about the guest room?"

"The guest room doesn't have a window," Aang said.

"How do you two know each other Anyway?" I asked.

"Well, he came here a few years back, I think a little while after you left actually and helped rebuild our house after it was damaged in a big storm. He was a very kind and charming young man so everyone here instantly liked him. He told me he'd be here for a while so I offered him a place to stay and after much convincing he finally agreed," Gran explained.

"I still think I could have stayed in a hotel instead of intruding in on your family," the Avatar said.

"He stayed for a month to help with the rest of the damage to the city before having to go to the Earth Kingdom. That's actually how Sokka got out of here. He became good friends with Aang and when he had to leave Sokka asked to come with him," Gran Gran said ignoring Aang's comment completely.

"Technically Sokka told me he was coming so I had no choice, but to say yes," Aang said with a smile.

"So where am I going to be sleeping then?" I asked.

"You can have your room back. I don't want to impose," Aang replied.

I nodded and headed back to my room without even staying to find out where he would be sleeping now that I took my room back. I didn't really care since he wasn't my problem anyway. I opened the door to my room and breathed in the familiar air. It was tainted with the scent of the Avatar, but none the less it still felt the same as always. I looked around and saw that everything was where it had always been except for the Avatar's bag that was sitting on my desk.

I considered taking it to him before deciding against it. If he wanted it then he could come and get it himself. After fours years trapped in a marriage that revolved around my husband I was tired of trying to please men. I turned around and put my things down before plopping down onto my bed. I was asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The sunlight seemed to peer through my window even brighter as I awoke a few hours later. It seemed to be around noon and I could hear my stomach growling. As I got out of bed I noticed that the Avatar's things were gone. I guessed he had come and gotten them while I was asleep. A small part of my mind wondered where he was staying, but I ignored it as I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Gran?" I questioned as I looked around the kitchen before noticing the note on the table.

_Katara,_

_Went shopping. Be back later._

_Love, Gran_

It was short, sweet, and to the point. Gran hadn't changed a bit. I laughed a little to myself before looking around for something to eat. I grabbed some vegetables and began looking for a big pot to make some soup. After looking in multiple different cabinets I sighed in defeat.

"Do you want some help?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped then turned around to see the Avatar standing before me. He had a very smug look on his face as if he had been standing there the whole time, which he most likely had. I put one hand on my hip before replying to his question.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of finding a pot in my own house. Thank you very much Mr. Avatar," I replied coldly.

"Just call me Aang and it looks like you need help to me," He said with a smile.

"Well Aang, I don't need your help."

"Whatever you say, but your not going to find it on your own," he replied as he walked further into the kitchen.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that you haven't been here in four years would have something to do with it," he said causing my blood to begin boiling.

"Listen, I have been through a lot more than you can imagine these past few weeks so if I was you then I wouldn't test me," I said firmly while poking a threatening finger into his chest.

I turned on my heal, back over to the ingredients before me. A tense silence arose in the room. I thought he would leave, but he didn't. He just stood there and remained silent as if contemplating what to do next. It seemed like hours before he finally spoke up.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said," he said sincerely. I heard a cabinet open before seeing him set a pot down beside me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I knew he was expecting me to tell him I had forgiven him, but it wasn't going to happen. I think he realized that too as I heard him leave the kitchen. My hand flew up to my chest to calm my heartbeat once I was sure he was gone. I hadn't realized how fast it was beating until after he left. I didn't know if it was because I had gotten so angry or if it was just because he made me so nervous that I couldn't even think. The latter made me want to scream at one moment and smile the next.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it for chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it. Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, let me check. Nope I still don't own Avatar, but Kisho is mine!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

My nerves had starting to get the best of me as I woke up the next morning and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. It was the day Sokka was coming down with his wife and son and they had no idea that I would be there. I knew my brother would be very surprised to see me and probably have some hard feelings, but I hoped he would forgive me.

I sat as far away from Aang as possible as I continued to eat the food before me. I hadn't spoken a word to him since yesterday and I didn't plan to. He said 'good morning' to me, but I gave him the cold shoulder. I had enough to worry about with Sokka and I didn't need him stressing me out even more. I knew Gran could feel the tension in the room as she sat down to eat with us.

"So, what are you doing today Aang?" She asked.

"Just helping with some construction within the city," he replied.

"What about you Katara?" She asked while turning to me.

"I don't have anything planned so I guess I'll just wait around here until Sokka arrives," I said, looking without looking up from my breakfast.

"They won't be here until this afternoon. Why don't you explore the city. I'm sure Aang could show you around," Gran suggested with a sly smile.

"I'd rather not go anywhere with him," I said bitterly as I got up from the table and took my bowl back into the kitchen.

Once Aang had left and I finished helping around the house I decided to take Gran's advice and explore the city. I put on my parka and boots before heading out the door. I still had money left over from that the servant gave to me so I brought that just incase I saw anything that caught my eye. I knew I needed some new clothes since all I had was my old parka and my red clothing from the Fire Nation that stood out in this icy tundra. I walked into the closest clothing store I could find and began looking.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It was nearing noon when I had finally finished up shopping. I was starting to get hungry and had some time to kill before Sokka and his family would arrive so I walked towards a nice looking restaurant. As I walked in I was tempted to walk back out as I saw Aang sitting at one of the tables with some other water tribe men. They were laughing and Aang didn't see me at first, but soon he stopped laughing long enough to notice me at the door. As his grey eyes met my blue ones I felt a chill go down my spine. The fact that it was a good chill caused me to turn away.

"Good Afternoon miss. How many?" The hostess asked as she appeared in front of me.

"One," I told her.

"Ok, follow me," she told me as she led me to my table.

I followed her and much to my dismay she gave me the table closest to Aang and his friends. I sat down with a sigh as I heard his friends hackle with laughter from behind me. I heard one say something like 'looks like Aang has a crush on Hakoda's little girl' before bursting out into laughter with the others. I blushed and picked up my menu while trying to ignore them as they got up from the table and walked past me. I didn't notice that Aang didn't walk out with them until he was standing before me.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure," I grumbled from behind my menu.

"Ok, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday and I know you won't forgive me, but I was just wondering if we could start over," he said nervously after he sat down.

"Okay," I said while putting my menu down onto the table.

"Okay?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm Aang," he said while reaching his hand across the table.

I hesitated at first, but then reached across the table and took his hand.

"Katara," I said while shaking his hand before releasing it.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Not so fast there. We're more like acquaintances at the moment."

"Well, that's good enough for me," he said with a smile.

"I've got to get back to work. It was nice to meet you again Katara," he said while getting up from the table.

"You too Aang," I said before he turned around and walked out the door.

My eyes continued to stare after him even after he had left the restaurant. I didn't know why it mattered to him if we were friends or not, but I was still kind of relieved that we had settled things. Being in the house with all that tension didn't help my nerves. I finally looked away when the waitress came up and took my order.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

After eating I began walking back to the house. I knew that Sokka would be there since I heard about the ship arriving while I was eating. As I stood before the door I took a deep breath before opening it and walking in. Gran was in the living room along with my brother and his family. They were all laughing like a big happy family should and I couldn't help, but feel a twinge of sadness. If I would have known that I'd miss out on all of this so many years ago then I never would have left in the first place.

"Hey Katara. Did you have a good time shopping?" Gran asked as she acknowledged my presence causing everyone in the room to look towards me.

"Yes," I replied.

"You didn't tell me she was here," Sokka said to Gran Gran.

"Well, you just got here. I didn't get a chance to," she replied.

"Hi, you must be Katara," A red haired pregnant woman said as she got up from her place next to Sokka on the couch.

"Hello and your Suki I suppose," I said as I reached out and shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," She said.

"Same here," I replied with a smile.

At that moment a little boy who was the spitting image of Sokka except for his reddish-brown hair ran up to us and stood beside Suki's leg. I smiled down at him as he looked up at me with big blue eyes. As bad as it may sound I felt just a tiny bit jealous as I looked at the child before me. I knew I couldn't have children and nothing was going to change that. Even though I felt like crying I didn't let my smile falter as I spoke to the boy.

"And what is your name?" I asked as I crouched down to his level.

"I'm Kisho," he replied confidently with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kisho," I said while shaking his hand.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously as I released his hand.

"I'm your Aunt Katara."

"I have an Aunt!" He exclaimed happily.

"You mean your Daddy never told you about me?" I asked trying my best to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Nope," he replied while shaking his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I didn't think he would ever meet you," Sokka said angrily from the couch.

An awkward silence filled the room and I could tell that everyone was starting to feel uncomfortable. I sighed when Suki finally spoke up.

"Kisho why don't we go fix us some lunch," Suki said as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"Okay!" He replied enthusiastically.

"I swear he loves food as much as his father," Suki stated with a laugh.

"Come on Gran Gran!" Kisho shouted while pulling Suki into the kitchen.

"I'm coming dear," Gran replied as she followed them out of the room.

As soon as they were gone it was quiet once again in the living room. I stood awkwardly as Sokka sat on the couch, staring at the ground. It was clear by the frown on his face that he was angry. I had given him enough of a reason to after all these years, but I was there and ready to apologize. I sighed deeply as I opened my mouth to speak but, Sokka stopped me.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confusingly while looking up at him.

"Why you're here," he explained.

"Zuko and I got divorced," I said. It killed me to speak his name.

"Yippee. Are you here to celebrate or for us to throw you a pity party," Sokka said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean," I stated with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, like you deserve for me to be anything but."

"I know but, I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me," I stated with a sigh.

"Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you left in the middle of night four years ago without letting anyone know. Or the fact that the only time we heard from you is for you to tell us that you were getting married, but we couldn't come because your husband said it would be best if we didn't. Do you know how much you hurt Dad? Gran? This family?" He shouted as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

I didn't have a reply because everything he said was the truth. I couldn't believe that I actually expected to receive forgiveness. I didn't deserve it one bit. I hurt my family, the ones who really love me so I could be what I thought was free.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sokka said angrily as he walked out of the room.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Ah, I'm not sure if I like this chapter that much. Oh well, I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Oh and just in case you guys wanted to know, Kisho means one who knows his own mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Avatar so stop asking!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

As I remained standing in the living room I realized that Sokka was absolutely right. My weak apology wasn't going to be enough after all the things I had done. I don't even know what I was thinking back then. Why did I actually let _that man_ convince me that my family shouldn't come to our wedding? Why had I let him push me around all those years? Why did I stay in a place that made me unhappier than I'd ever been before? So many questions that I didn't have a single answer for.

Before I realized it I was walking into the kitchen. Suki, Gran, and Kisho were sitting at the table, eating their lunch in silence. I guessed that they had heard Sokka yelling from the living room. I walked over then sat down next to Gran and across from Suki and Kisho. Suki looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about Sokka, but you probably know better than anyone how hardheaded he is," Suki said.

"No it's okay. He was right, sorry doesn't fix anything I've done," I said sadly.

"Don't say that Katara. You more than anyone should be forgiven not matter what has happened," Gran said.

"I don't deserve it though," I replied. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going down to the docks."

"Okay," Gran replied.

I got up from my chair and left the kitchen then I grabbed my coat and put it on before heading out the front door. The snow crunched beneath my feet as I walked out of the city and to the docks. I got there much faster than I had expected, but I guess it was because my mind was focused on getting to the water as fast as possible.

The last time I had bended was back in the Fire Nation. It actually had been years since I actually practiced water bending. When in the palace there wasn't really any near by streams, rivers, or lakes so I had to stick to just using my bending when it was necessary. I took my stance and began moving the water through the air. It dance peacefully under my control until my mind was clouded with my conversation with Sokka earlier. As much as I wanted to clear my mind of everything except my water bending I just couldn't. The water shook in the air as my emotions began to rise before falling back into the ocean below.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears that had been waiting to fall for years now began to pour down my face freely. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling them to my chest as I sobbed. It felt good to cry even though I knew that if someone were to see me they would think of me as weak, but I didn't care at that moment.

"Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned my head to see Aang standing behind me with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me, you're here to rub this in my face," I said sarcastically.

"No, I came to see if you were okay."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I know that you don't deserve any of the things that have happened to you."

"How can you be so sure I don't deserve this?" I asked while looking away from him as he bent down to my level.

"How do you know that I don't deserve to be yelled at after betraying my family just to have some man push me around and treat me like crap. I think I deserve a lot more than that actually. Hell, you should probably be screaming at me too right now after how I've treated you these past few day!" I shouted.

"I wouldn't do that," he replied.

"Why not?! Why are you being so kind to me even after I have treated you like crap?!" I shouted with tears still flowing down my face.

He lightly grasped my chin in his hand making me look him in the eye before speaking. "Because I can tell that underneath that strong exterior of yours there is a woman who has been hurt so much that she doesn't want to let anyone in. That woman also happens to be very kind and loving and is who you really are."

I looked into his grey eyes for a moment before leaning forward without thinking and pressing my lips lightly to his. He responded by putting both of his hands on the each side of my face, pushing my lips closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss sweetly and softly. It then hit me that I was sitting here kissing the Avatar. The Avatar for spirit's sake! I'm just a divorced Water Tribe peasant. He probably thinks he's trying to stop me from going crazy and committing suicide. He's just trying to help me because it's his duty. Or maybe he's just like Zuko and all he wants if a pretty face to produce tons of little babies for him. I pulled away abruptly at that realization.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed as I ran off.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It was dark by the time I got back to the house. I headed down the hall towards my room before I stopped in my tracks as I over heard the conversation going on behind Sokka's door. I pressed my ear against the cold door to try my best to listen in on what they were saying.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Katara earlier?" I heard Suki asked.

"No," was Sokka's only reply.

"Come on Sokka, you didn't have to yell at her especially after all that she's been through."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kanna told me that Katara said she had known Zuko was cheating on her all these years and she just sat by and watched it happen until recently."

"I didn't know that."

"That's not even the worst part. She also said that Zuko was cheating on her because Katara can't have any children," Suki said causing me to look down sadly.

"Really?"

"Yep, so think about how she felt when she met Kisho and found out that he didn't even know she existed. Plus your screaming probably made it even worse."

"I guess I should have let her explain everything before yelling at her," Sokka said.

"It's alright. Just apologize to her tomorrow," Suki suggested.

"Okay. Thanks," Sokka said.

I the got up when heard some movement and realized that they must be kissing. I walked into my room when the thought of kissing reminded me of a certain Avatar. I sighed as I plopped down onto my mattress. I would just have to handle that problem later I was exhausted for the day. I relaxed into the bed before falling into a deep sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The next morning I woke up earlier than I really needed to and as much as I tried to go back to sleep I couldn't. I tossed and turned for and hour before giving up and going into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry so I started towards the dining room to sit down. As I walked in I noticed that the lamp was already lit and Sokka was sitting at the table.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked as I sat down.

"Nope."

"Katara."

"Yeah," I replied while looking up at him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all that I said yesterday," He said.

"It's okay. You were right anyway."

"No I wasn't. You apologized and I should have forgiven you right away instead of yelling at you. We all make mistakes, it's human nature," he replied.

"Thanks Sokka and again I'm really sorry," I told him.

"Don't worry about it."

I smiled at him then got up from my chair and stretched my arms out. He looked up at me before sighing and standing up. I walked towards him and hugged him tight.

"Okay okay enough sappy stuff," he said while patting me on the back awkwardly.

"Ha, I see you haven't changed a bit," I told him as I pulled back.

"Yeah, now what is there to eat around here," he said while walking into the kitchen.

"Yep same old Sokka," I said before following him.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well that's the end of chapter 5! I think I kind of like this one, but I'm still a bit iffy about some of the parts. **

**Oh well, I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my beloved readers!!**

**I have had a very Avatar filled day so I decided to post this chapter today! My day consisted of meeting two other fans of Avatar at school that I had no idea that they liked it! It's a big thing for me because even though there are a lot of people at my school that watch Avatar. There aren't many people who aren't like huge fans like me, but these guys seemed like big fans. Not like super obsessed like me, but still. Also I then went to my next class where me and my buddy talked about Avatar and made some jokes about Zuko's ponytail in book one. XD Oh and this guy in my class has a bald/shaved head and it made me think of Aang.**

**So now that I'm done rambling. On with the story! After this message from our sponsors!**

**Disclaimer: Kataang1234 does not own Avatar. : (**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Sokka and I sat in the kitchen chatting and reminiscing on our childhood in the South Pole until the sun came up. The others would be up soon so we grabbed something to eat and continued to eat as we waited for them.

"So, how old is Kisho?" I asked as I took another bite of my fruit tart.

"He's three," Sokka replied.

"Well, I see you and Suki didn't waste any time after you got married," I joked with a laugh.

"Ha ha your funny," he replied sarcastically.

"He's just like you," I told him.

"Yeah, but he has Suki's hair and don't tell Suki I told you this, but he's about a good a warrior as she is."

"How do you know?"

"Um…"

"Sokka! Please don't tell me that you have been letting your three year old fight behind your wife's back?"

"Um, maybe."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot unless she finds out," he tried to reason. At that moment Suki walked into the kitchen without Sokka noticing.

"No, you're an idiot for lying to your **pregnant** wife about letting your three year old fight."

"She won't find out. Especially not while she is pregnant, right?"

"Sure, but she'll end up finding out eventually. Maybe not from me, but she will find out."

"Why would you-" Sokka started. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"Yep," Suki said from behind him.

"Good morning Dear!" Sokka said with a big smile as he stretched his arms out for a hug.

"Good morning," Suki replied as she punched Sokka in the arm.

"Nice save," I whispered to Sokka.

"Shut up."

"How could you let our three year old fight?" Suki scolded.

I laughed at Sokka's misery as the fight continued. I ate my fruit tart as they continue to argue before Aang walked into the kitchen. I almost choked on my tart when I saw him. He was shirtless which made things extremely awkward especially after the kiss.

"Good morning everyone," he said.

"Morning," Sokka and Suki replied before going back to arguing.

"Morning. Um…I'm going to um…take a bath yeah that's it. So I'll see you guys later," I said awkwardly before heading to my room.

I sighed in relief after I shut my door. I grabbed some clothes to change into before heading out of my room. I took the back door out to avoid Aang before heading to the bath house down the street. I hoped that Aang would be working by the time I got home so I didn't have to discuss the events that went down yesterday. Once I reached the bath house I went into one of the single baths and relaxed in the water.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

After my bath I used every excuse in the book to avoid Aang. As it turns out, Aang had the weekend off so he could follow me around all day if he wanted to. Unfortunately for me, that's exactly what he tried to do. I went into the city, outside the city, and anywhere else I could and he still managed to find me every time. He never really caught me though, but as it was nearing dinner time I knew there was no chance for me to avoid him anymore.

"Hey Gran. Something smells good," I said as I walked into the house cautiously.

"Hey Katara. Where have you been all day?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, I have just been in the city," I said while hanging up my coat and walking to the kitchen.

As I walked in I jumped in surprise as I saw Aang standing by the bar with a smirk on his face. I had thought I lost him back in the city, but he must have beat me here. I averted his gaze as Gran turned to us.

"Katara, why don't you and Aang help me take this food in there and set it on the table?" She asked.

"Sure," Aang agreed.

"Okay," I said with a nervous smile.

I grabbed a big pot while Aang grabbed a tray off food and we headed into the dining room. Pretty soon everything was set out and Gran called the others to eat. I sat down and made sure Suki was on my right and Gran was on my left. It was silent as we all ate which would usually mean that the food was good, but tonight it was for an entirely different reason.

"Will someone pass the sea prunes?" I asked.

Aang reached in front of him and picked them up.

"Can someone else pass the sea prunes please?" I said venomously while never once looking to Aang.

Suki took the sea prunes from Aang and passed them to me. Everyone looked around awkwardly as Aang and I stared angrily at our plates. I could the tension was becoming to much as Sokka sighed heavily in frustration.

"Okay that's it! What is going on between you two?!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing," I said.

"I don't think it's nothing Katara," Aang said.

"It's nothing." I replied sternly while scowling at him.

"That's not the vibe I got yesterday," Aang said with a smirk.

"Wait. What happened yesterday?" Suki asked confusingly.

"Nothing. Nothing happened yesterday," I stated.

"I beg to differ," Aang said.

"Just drop it," I told him with another glare.

"No, I won't drop it. You can't just kiss me like that one day and then just completely ignore me the next," He stated angrily.

"WHAT! YOU TWO KISSED!" Sokka yelled while standing up.

"Yes we kissed okay, but it meant nothing!" I exclaimed loudly.

"It did and you know it!" Aang yelled.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING THE AVATAR?!" Sokka yelled towards me.

"Sokka just shut up! It was nothing," I told him.

"Nothing?! Stepping on someone's toe is nothing. Kissing the Avatar on the other hand is not nothing!"

"Why don't we all just calm down! It happened okay, they kissed. Big deal! Now let's all go back to dinner because frankly I'm rather hunger," Suki stated while standing up.

We all returned to eating, knowing that it was best not to argue with a hormonal pregnant woman. I ate quickly before going back into my room and going to bed.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Hm, I just realized that Aang was a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The next morning was less awkward as I got breakfast and found out that Aang had left early because something came up. Gran told me that he had to go to the Southern Air temple, but he would be back soon. I was relieved and a little excited because I heard from some of the others while in the city that a boat would be arriving today with the rest of the representatives on it. That meant I would be able to see my parents for the first time in over four years. I happily cleaned the house before I heard the sounds of a flying bison come near. I sighed unhappily as the bison landed and Aang rushed into the house. I was about to tell him off as he grabbed me before I saw the look in his eyes.

"Aang what's wrong?" I asked.

"I need your help," he said as he hurriedly dragged me outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My master is very sick and I heard you were the best healer around. I know that you don't like me, but could you please just help him," Aang rambled on before I stopped him.

"Okay," I replied.

"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed as he hugged me.

I breathed in his wonderful scent as his arms wrapped around me. Once again that feeling returned. The same feeling I got when he kissed me or when he got close to me. I was brought back to reality when he released me.

"Sorry," he said with his cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't worry about it," was my reply.

"Well, um lets get going," he said as he led me over to the bison.

The big flying creature growled at me at first causing me to cling to Aang's arm in fear. Aang just laughed at me and walked towards the beast.

"It's okay Appa, she's friendly. Most of the time at least," he told the bison with a smirk towards me.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Katara this is Appa. Appa this is Katara," Aang said while tugging me closer to the creature.

"I'm not so sure about this. Isn't the another way to get there?" I asked.

"Nope, Appa is the fastest and only way to get to the temple," Aang replied.

"Okay."

"Do you want to pet him?"

"No, I'm good."

"Don't worry he won't bite," Aang said while pulling me closer to the bison.

I cautiously put my hand on his nose and rubbed it lightly. Appa groaned and licked my face causing me to laugh for the first time in what seemed like ages. I continued to laugh as the bison continued to lick me. From behind me I could hear Aang laughing musically.

"I think he likes you," he said with a smile.

"Well, I like him too," I said while returning the smile.

"Come on, we better get going," Aang said.

I nodded and walked beside Appa. I looked up to where the saddle was positioned and before I could even try to find a way up there I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I was up in the saddle and out of those arms faster than I thought was possible. I sat down in the back while Aang sat on Appa's head.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Yip yip," Aang said before Appa took off into the air.

As we flew I couldn't help, but smile at the indescribable feeling. It was incredible and extremely addicting, but I had to keep my cool and stay focused.

"What is your master's name?" I asked Aang as I moved closer to the front of the saddle near him.

"Gyatso," he replied, looking forward distantly.

"He raised me ever since I was a baby. He also helped me master Airbending," He said sadly.

"He must mean a lot to you," I said.

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," I told him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope your right."

We remained silent the rest of the ride until we finally arrived at the Air Temple. Aang landed Appa in main courtyard of the temple before helping me out of the saddle. He wrapped his arms around and air bended us to the ground where we were met with three of what I assumed were the elder monks.

"Who is she?" One asked as they pointed to me.

"She's a very amazing healer who I believe can help Gyatso," Aang replied, making me blush at his comment.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Right this way," One said as he turned around and led us to a big room in the heart of the temple.

"What are his symptoms?" I asked as I walked over to the bed where the old monk laid.

"Aang is this the girl you were speaking of?" Gyatso asked.

"Yes it is master."

"She's more beautiful than you described," he replied with a smirk, causing Aang and I to turn a light shade of scarlet.

"Um, I guess I should get started. His symptoms?" I asked.

"Oh right, he has lost a lot of weight in only a matter of days plus he seems like he has the flu, but much worse," the same monk said.

"I see."

"Listen, I know it's my time to go and there is nothing that you can do to stop this," Gyatso said.

"Don't give up just yet Gyatso. Katara is very talented and I'm sure she can heal you," Aang said with tears in his eyes as he knelt next to the bed.

"It's going to be alright Aang. I don't have much time left so I want you to listen alright?"

"Yes master," Aang replied as tears fell down his face.

"I can sense a strong vibe between the two of you," Gyatso said motioning between Aang and I.

"You may fight as you say you do, but it's inevitable to avoid the yearning between your two souls. Your paths are destined to intertwine. Even though I wont be able to witness what this love will blossom into the generations you create together will be my evidence," Gyatso said before closing his eyes and falling into a eternal sleep.

"Goodbye master," Aang said.

I wrapped my arms around him as he sobbed at the lost of his only true parent. I felt tears roll down my face at seeing Aang in distress. From what I have seen of him he has never fallen apart. He's never really got to angry or sad, just happy and optimistic. Seeing him cry makes me cry myself. The most powerful being in the world at his weakest in my arms.

After what seemed like hours we managed to stop crying long enough to get on Appa and fly off. I tried to suggest staying the night at the temple since it was already getting dark, but Aang didn't think he'd be able to handle it so I agreed. It was silent for most of the ride as grief filled the air. I crawled up and sat down next to Aang on Appa's head. I clasped my hand around his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He turned and smile weakly at me. I smiled back then lifted my other hand and wiped the stray tears off his face. I then laid my head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aw, that was so sad. : (**

**On the bright side, Aang and Katara are finally getting along! Well, I hope you liked it! Review Please! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I would like to say thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Next, I would like to dedicate this chapter to arizony! Thank you so much once again for the review and the message you sent me. It really made my day! : )**

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan, not me. : (**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I awoke sooner than I would have liked to find myself being carried. I knew it must have been Aang so I just let him carry me into the house as I snuggled into his chest. Once I heard familiar voices my eyes shot open as I realized we were home and so were my parents.

"Aang would you like to explain why you have my daughter in your arms?" My dad asked.

"She fell asleep on our way back to the South Pole," Aang said as he shifted nervously on his feet.

"I'm awake now, you can put me down," I told him with a yawn.

"Okay," He said while putting me on the ground.

"Hey Dad, hey Mom," I said before they came running at me with open arms.

"We missed you Katara," my Mom said as she and Dad squeezed me tighter.

"I missed you too," I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Needless to say my parents were much more forgiving than Sokka was at first.

"Where have you two been all day?" Gran asked once my parents released me.

"My master was sick and I brought Katara to help him, but it was to late," Aang said while I put a reassuring hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry," Gran said.

"It's alright he's in a better place now."

"So Katara, how long have you and Aang been together?" My mom asked, trying her best to be casual.

"Oh, uh- we're not together," I said with a blush as I moved away from Aang.

"Oh, my mistake," she replied with a sly smile.

"Well, you two must be starving. Why don't you guys come in here and let me fix you something to eat?" Gran offered while walking into the kitchen with us following behind.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It wasn't until the next morning that Gyatso's words began to set in. I was to busy consoling Aang at the time to realize what he was telling us. Now that I started thinking about it I realized that his words meant that Aang and I were to fall in love and nothing was going to change that. As much as I didn't want to give in I started to believe that I already had. When I was around Aang yesterday I felt like myself again after four years of being someone I'm not. I could really tell that Aang had opened up to me as well. He lost a loved one and was glad to have me there to help. It made me feel wanted and loved, but it also scared me at the same time.

I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my family. I took satisfaction in the fact that I was eating with my entire family this time. We sat down at the table and ate as we laughed and joked like we used to. After breakfast was done everyone had things to do so I was assigned baby sitting duty with Kisho. I sat in the living room with him as he played with his toys.

"So are you ready to have a little brother or sister?" I asked him as we continued to play with some of his toys.

"I guess so," Kisho replied quieter than usual.

"Do you want a brother or a sister?"

"I don't know," he replied in the same tone while averting my gaze.

"Is something wrong Kisho?" I asked tenderly.

"Well, Mommy told me not to ask, but I was just wondering why you don't have any kids."

"Oh. It's because I can't have any children," I replied sadly.

"Why not?"

"You know, I'm not really sure."

"Then how do you know you can't have any?"

"Because I um, well why don't we get back to your future sibling."

"Okay."

I sighed as he dropped the subject and went on to talking about the pros and cons of having a brother or a sister. I listened intently as he told me that he didn't want a sister that bad after what Sokka had said to him about me. I vowed inwardly to get Sokka back for that later, but at the moment I was to interested in the child before me. He was so much like his father yet like his mother at the same time. It made me sad that I would never have that with someone.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing?" Aang asked as he walked through the door.

"Oh, you know just discussing Kisho's soon to be sibling," I told him as he crouched down next to me.

"Yep. Auntie Katara, I'm hungry. Can we go get some lunch?" Kisho asked.

"Your always hungry," I replied with a laugh.

"Now your getting it. So let's go get some food," he said while standing up and pulling me off the floor.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," I said while putting my coat on.

"Aang would you like to join us?" I asked spontaneously.

"Uh, sure," he replied before putting his coat back on and heading out the door with us.

We all walked through the city and into the restaurant. The hostess sat us immediately at a booth where Kisho insisted on sitting by himself on one side of the booth, making Aang and I sit next to each other. I didn't really mind, but it was still a little awkward at first. Once we were all situated and had ordered our drinks we continued our conversation from earlier.

"Your Mommy only has a month left so I hope your ready to be a big brother," I said to him.

"Don't worry I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!" He exclaimed happily.

"I bet you will," I said.

"So Katara, are you excited about your new niece or nephew?" Aang asked.

"Yep."

"Aunt Katara is especially excited since she can't have any kids of her own," Kisho said before blowing bubbles in his drink.

At that moment I really wished Kisho hadn't spoke his mind like he usually did. I hadn't told Aang about that and I feared that everything would change between us. I unfortunately didn't get to see his reaction as Sokka came rushing into the restaurant.

"Katara!" He shouted once he got to the table.

"What's going on Sokka?" I asked as he looked at me franticly.

I could feel my face pale as he said, "It's Gran."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**I don't really like this chapter that much. It seems a little rushed, but may be it's just me. I tried changing it up, but it just wasn't working out. **

**Oh well, I hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I just had one of the worst days of my life yesterday and I thought if I updated this and maybe got a few good reviews then maybe it would make me feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The four of us moved as fast as we could to the medical hut to find out that they wouldn't let us see Gran. They said she was in need of immediate care so she couldn't have any visitors. I grew furious as they still refused to let me in after I told them I was a healer myself.

"Ugh! Why won't they just let me help her!" I exclaimed while pacing around the waiting room.

"Katara we're all worried so why don't you just come sit down," my Mom suggested.

"I can't just sit here while Gran is in there, helpless," I said sadly.

"It will be alright Katara," Aang said as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder just like I had done to him the day before.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I just know," he replied with a smile.

"Now come and sit down before you're drive us all crazy with your pacing," Aang said with a laugh.

"Okay," I replied while walking over to a chair and sitting down beside my Mom with Aang on my other side.

We all sat around waiting and worrying more and more by the second. I assumed Aang could tell I was growing even more nervous as he grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I smiled at him weakly as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. As day turned to night we all grew tired and nervous. I lifted my head up from it's spot on Aang's shoulder as an old women with glasses came up to us.

"What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" My Dad asked.

"Don't worry she's going to be fine," the woman said.

"Thank the Spirits," I said as I sighed in relief.

"She just had a mild heart attack and is doing fine now. We are going to need to keep her here for a few weeks until she's well enough to return home," the woman said.

"Can we go see her now?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," the nurse said with a smile.

We all jumped up at once, scaring the nurse a bit before she turned around and disappeared behind the tarp. As we followed her down the hall I smelled that sick people smell that made my stomach retch. Even though I was a healer I still couldn't stand the medical hut. As a young child I had always prayed to the Spirits that I would never have to go in it. It reminded me of death and scared the living daylights out of me.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked in a whisper from beside me.

"Yeah," I said meekly.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Aang replied before clasping his hand around mine.

"This place just gives me the creeps," I said.

"Me too."

After a turning a few more corners we all arrived in front of door way with a piece of cloth covering it. The nurse turned to us with a smile before pulling back the cloth.

"She's right in here," the nurse said.

"Thank you," my Dad said in return before walking into the room with us following behind.

Gran looked so weak and fragile as she laid in the bed before me. She didn't look like herself anymore and even though they said she would be okay I still felt worried. I guessed Aang could tell as I felt him give my hand another squeeze.

"How are you feeling Mom?" My Dad asked.

"I'm doing just fine. Now when are they going to let me out of here?" She asked.

"The nurse said you might be in here for a couple of weeks before you can leave," I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Most likely to run few test on you," my Mom said.

Gran groaned in anger at the news. She had never been one to just sit around and these next few weeks were definitely going to be hard on her. We all chatted with her for a little while until it was well into the night and Gran's nurse insisted we leave so she could get some sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I tossed and turned all through the night as I tried to get some sleep. Many thoughts rushed through my mind as I replayed the day in my head. From Kisho revealing my secret to seeing Gran in the medical hut it had been one long day with a lot of worries. I worried about Gran as her absent in the house made things seem off and out of balance. I worried about Suki considering the fact that stress wasn't the best thing for an eight month pregnant woman. Lastly, I worried about Aang and how our relationship would change from his new found information about me. Even though we were not together I can still feel something there and I hoped he felt it too. I didn't know why I was worrying about the whole kids situation when the chances of us getting married were slim to none. I laughed a little to myself as I thought about how much things had changed in a matter of only a week. If I only knew then that things were going to change a whole lot more in the following two months.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it for chapter 9! From here on out things are going to go a little fast.**

**I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**IMPORTANT: Make sure to take my poll on my profile and vote for the story you want me to update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was finished on December 17, 2009, the same day that my cousin's baby, Jordan was born. So this chapter is dedicated to the two of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

In the morning I woke up early, got ready for the day, ate breakfast, then headed off to the medical hut. I stayed there for most of the day and only left when it was necessary. As it became late I went home and ate dinner before going to bed. I repeated this pattern every day for three weeks. Soon it got to the point where I didn't go home at all. All I did was go see Gran even when she insisted that I didn't have to come every day, I still did. My family grew worried and so did Aang. Sometimes he would come to the medical hut and take me to lunch just to try and convince me to come back to the house. I denied and told him that I wouldn't come home until Gran did.

The day before Gran was to leave the medical hut Aang came by and asked me to come to lunch with him. I agreed and told Gran that I would be back later. I noticed her smirk as I walked out the door with Aang. Thankfully things hadn't changed between Aang and I after the day Kisho revealed my secret, if anything they had gotten better. We walked into the restaurant together, hand in hand before the hostess sat us at our usual table.

"So, why don't you go ahead and tell me to come home so I can say no then we can get to the real conversation," I joked with him.

"Don't worry. I have given up on trying to convince you," he said.

"Okay then. So what's new at the house?" I asked.

"Well, Suki has been very irritable lately."

"That's expected of a pregnant woman," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah it shouldn't be to long until she gives birth."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked as she stood at our table.

We nodded before ordering our food and continued talking. After a few minutes the food arrived and we ate before paying and leaving the restaurant. As we reached the medical hut and it was time to say goodbye I hugged him before he pulled back and began to lean in to try and kiss me.

"Aang," I sighed while pulling away from him.

"Ugh, fine," he replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just…," I said before trailing off.

"Don't worry about it," he said sadly.

I hugged him once more and was about to walk into the medical hut before my Dad came running out of it. He looked panicked and his face was red. We almost collided, but I jumped back just in time. Unfortunately I jumped back into Aang, sending us both tumbling into the snow. I opened my eyes and blushed as I realized that I was laying on Aang's chest while he laid beneath me with cheeks tinted as pink as mine. Once I stood up I helped Aang up before turning to my Dad.

"Katara! Aang! Come quick!" My Dad said.

"What's going on?" I asked as I followed him into the medical hut waiting room where Kisho and my Mom sat.

"Suki is having the baby."

"Oh, well shouldn't we be in there?" I asked.

"You weren't here last time so trust me when I say that wouldn't be the best idea," my Dad suggested.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I said as I lifted back the tarp to hear screams coming from down the hallway.

"Sokka! You did this to me! You're never touching me again!" Suki could be heard yelling from her room.

"Okay, I guess it could be that bad," I said before sitting down next to Aang.

Two hours passed before the screaming ceased. We waited a few minutes before Sokka came in the waiting room and motioned for us to follow him behind the tarp. As I walked into Suki's room and saw my new born niece cradled in her mother's arms my heart warmed up. I smiled at the baby as she rested her green eyes on me.

"What's her name?" My Mom asked.

"Keiko," Sokka replied.

"She's beautiful," I said with a smile.

"Would you like to hold here?" Suki asked.

"Sure," I said happily.

I walked to the side of the bed and held my arms out as Suki placed Keiko in my hands. I held her close to me so I wouldn't drop her. I looked down and got a better look at her features. She had her mother's eyes and pale skin, but her hair and facial features were those of her father. The beautiful baby before me seemed to drain my mind of all the worries that I had moments before. I couldn't help, but smile down at her before feeling the multiple gazes set upon me.

"I think she wants her Mom," I said while handing Suki the baby as Keiko started to fidget in my arms.

"It's okay Keiko, Mommy's here," Suki cooed.

"What about Gran?" I asked.

"She knows. We were actually coming to get her when Suki's water broke. She should be coming to see Keiko once the nurses let her," my Dad said.

I nodded and returned my attention back to Keiko. Gran arrived a half hour later and joined us in adoring the new baby. I planned to stay at the medical hut a few hours into the night with my family until they insisted that I go home and rest.

"I'm not even that tired," I protested.

"Yes you are. Your practically falling asleep on your feet," my Mom said.

"But, I want to see the baby," I said while stifling a yawn.

"You can see her tomorrow. Now Aang, be a dear and walk her home," Gran said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Aang replied while taking my hand.

"Fine," I said with false anger.

The two of us walked out of the medical hut then through the city before finally reaching the house. As we walked in Aang lit a few torches with his fire bending before removing his parka and sitting down on the couch. I removed mine as well before sitting down next to him. I smiled and snuggled closer to him as the fire warmed us up and he laced our fingers together.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some sleep?" He asked with a smirk.

"I said I wasn't tired," I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, so don't worry about me. Besides I'd rather stay cuddled up here with you instead," I said making him blush.

I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He closed his eyes and began to lean in once again and pressed his lips to mine. I almost kissed him back before pulling away from him. I turned away in shame and scooted away from him.

"I better go get some rest now," I told him as I got up and scurried off to my room.

"Katara wait," he said as he grabbed my wrist when I reached my door.

I slowly turned to him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why won't you kiss me. I mean we hold hands and go out to lunch, but ever time I try to kiss you, you just turn away. Why won't you let me love you!" He exclaimed loudly.

_Did he just say love?_ I asked myself.

I remained silent as I collected my thoughts while Aang just stood before me, waiting. He grew impatient then turned and began to walk away. I knew at that moment I needed to either tell him or ruin things with him forever.

"Because I'm scared!" I yelled causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I'm scared that you'll betray me just like he did. I'm just a divorced peasant from the South Pole and you're the Avatar. Why would you want someone like me? I'm just afraid of getting hurt again," I said as the tears poured down my face

Before I knew it Aang was in front of me, wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. Once the tears stopped he cradled my face in his hands as he looked me in the eyes.

"Katara, I may be the Avatar, but I'm still human. I don't care about your social status I care about you and only you. I love you and you have to know that I would never ever let anyone hurt you including myself," he said sincerely.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied with a small smile.

He looked at me as if asking permission to kiss me and I answered by leaning in slightly. He got the idea and pulled me in closer as we kissed tenderly. As we pulled back I leaned back in for another kiss. This one was much more heated as I kissed him hungrily. His arms went from my face to around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and pulled him closer.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance as he pinned me to the door of my room. His hands then trailed to my thighs before grabbing them and hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used the door behind me for support as we continued to kiss. One of his hands held me up as the other reached for the door knob before opening it and closing it behind us. At that moment I thanked the spirits that my family would be at the hospital for most of the night before turning all my attention back to the Avatar before me.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Okay, so…what you think happened did happen, but I don't write lemons so don't expect anything next chapter.**

**Just to let you know, Keiko means blessed.**

**I hope you liked it! Review please! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I'm sad that I got only one review from my last chapter, but I'm still going to continue this. So here is chapter eleven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I awoke the next morning completely bare under the covers. As I processed my thoughts the events from the night before replayed in my head. I smiled to myself before looking around for the subject of my happiness. On top of the pillow next to me was a note written obviously in his hand writing. I picked it up and it read;

_Katara,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I had to leave for work and you need the rest. I will be at the house around noon so see you then._

_Love, Aang_

My smile widened at his note before I got out of bed. My body felt a little sore and lagged from the events that had taken place last night so I decided that a bath would be the best. I got dressed before heading outside towards the bath house. It wasn't a long walk so I got there in no time. As I drew my bath I removed my clothes before stepping into the tub. The warm water soothed my sore muscles. It was so relaxing that I lost track of time and realized that it was an hour before noon. I hurriedly got dressed and water bended the water from my hair before walking back to the house.

On my way I heard multiple people talking about a ship coming into port, but didn't pay them much attention as I walked into the back door of the house. As I entered the kitchen I notice that nobody was home which most likely meant they were all visiting Suki at the medical hut. I began looking around for something to eat when I heard the door open. My heart skyrocketed as I turned around to see Aang standing in the door way. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him.

Memories of last night fluttered through my head as his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist. Right before Aang laid me down on my bed last night I had thought that I would later regret everything we were about to do, but right now I think it was one of the best decisions in my life. Unlike Zuko, Aang was very sweet and gentle especially when we made love. Even though it wasn't my first time and he knew that he still respected me and treated me as if I was breakable underneath his touch. Zuko didn't even care, he just satisfied himself before rolling over on the bed and falling asleep. I visibly grimaced as I thought how I once compared Aang to Zuko. I guess that Aang must of noticed it because he pulled away and looked at me quizzically.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how I compared you to Zuko when we first met."

"Why would you do that?"

"I guess because you are both in power."

"That explains when you wanted to chop my head off at first," he said with a laugh.

"You deserved it," I said, laughing along with him.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" I asked while pulling away from him.

"I don't know what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter now," I said while opening the empty cabinets.

"Sokka must have been here," Aang joked.

"Yep. Why don't we go out to eat for lunch," I suggested.

"Alright," he agreed as I took his hand and led him out the door.

We walked very close to each other and Aang whispered sweet things to me as we made it to the restaurant. The hostess gave us our usual table before handing us our menus. We flirted and talked throughout our lunch before paying for our food and heading to the medical hut to visit Suki. Walking into Suki's room we noticed all eyes turn on us.

"What?" I questioned nervously.

"There's something different about you two," Sokka said while circling them.

"Um, what do you mean?" Aang said nervously.

"I don't know, there's just something different," Sokka said.

"Well, were together now. Maybe that's it," I suggested with a blush.

"No, that's not it."

"Sokka, just leave them alone. I'm sure you're just being paranoid," Suki said.

"Fine," Sokka said relentlessly.

"So, when do you get to come home?" I asked.

"Keiko and I should be able to come home tomorrow," Suki replied.

"That's good," I said.

"When are you guys planning to go back to Kyoshi?" My Mom asked.

"We were kind of hoping that Aang would take us when he leaves," Sokka said.

"Sure I guess I can," Aang replied.

The others continued talking as I pulled Aang out of the room to talk to him. He had told me nothing about him leaving any time soon and I wasn't happy.

"What's this about you leaving?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I'm the Avatar, Katara. I can't stay in one place for to long," Aang said.

"Oh, so when are you leaving?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will understand if you don't want to be with me because of this," he said sadly.

"Aang," I said while cradling his head in my hands making him look at me.

"I love you and no matter where you go that's never going to change," I said as I pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," he said as we pulled apart.

"Now, let's go," I said while grabbing his hand and tried to pull him down the hallway, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'll meet you outside. I need to talk to your Dad a minute," he said.

"Why do you need to talk to my Dad?" I asked.

"Just about some official junk," He said.

"Okay then," I said before kissing him on the cheek and walking down the hallway.

I walked out of the door of the medical hut and stood there waiting for Aang. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the subject of my misery for four years walk towards me.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it. I hope you liked it! Review Please.**

**I'm off to play in the snow! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Hello dear," Zuko said with an evil smirk.

"What do you want Zuko?" I asked hostilely.

"That's no way to talk to the Fire Lord, Katara. You should know better," he said while grasping my wrist.

"I'm just here to kiss and make up," he said as he pulled me close enough to him to the point that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked while pulling me even closer to him and tried to kiss me.

His grip was tight, but I wasn't going to take this anymore. I looked him in the eye and spit in his face. He freed my wrist as he staggered back and wiped his face before coming back at me and swung his arm in my direction. My face stung in pain as he slapped me with such force that I fell to the ground. By now some people passing by had stopped and stared while others looked as if they were about to take action. I noticed that they seemed to stop in their tracks.

"If you ever put your hands on her again I will make sure you regret it," Aang said angrily while grabbing the Fire Lord's collar.

"Why would you stand here and defend this worthless piece of water tribe trash," Zuko replied.

"Because she's not worthless. She's much more than that," Aang said causing me to smile.

"So, this is your new play toy Katara," Zuko said looking past Aang at me.

"I don't want you to talk to her either," Aang growled while throwing Zuko to the ground.

"Now, leave!" Aang stated firmly.

"Fine Avatar, I hope you have fun playing with her," Zuko said as he got off the ground and headed back to the dock.

I still sat of the ground a little awestruck by the whole encounter. As soon as Aang helped me up I practically jumped into his arms as the tears rolled down my face. He held me close to him until the tears ceased and I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"I am now. Thanks Aang, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I told you I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you again," he said with a sly smile.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," he replied before leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Then Aang told him to get out of here and he ran off with his tail between his legs," I said with a laugh as I retold the events from earlier in the day to my family after dinner.

"Ha, I wish I could have been there to see that," Sokka said.

"You should have seen Aang. I've never seen him like that, he scared me a little bit," I joked.

"Hey, Aang may be a bit of a softie, but if you get him angry enough he can go all crazy Avatar state on you," Sokka said while making weird notions with his arms.

"Shut up Sokka," Suki said lightly from beside him.

"So, where are you headed next Aang?" My Dad asked,

"I'm not sure. Most likely the Earth Kingdom," he replied.

"When are you leaving?" My Mom asked.

"In a few days."

My family then went on to fawning over Keiko. "Aang can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" I whispered to him.

"Sure," he replied as I grabbed his hand and led him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"How long is a few days exactly?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow," he replied nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be upset," he said shyly.

"So you were going to wait until the day you leave to tell me? Don't you think I would be even more mad then?"

"I didn't think about that," he replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm coming with you."

"You don't want to come, trust me. I'm just going to be in and out of meetings the whole time."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About a month."

"A month? I don't know if I can live without you for that long," I said with a smile while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Me either," he replied, returning my smile while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The day after tomorrow came faster than I expected. It was early in the morning when I had felt Aang get up from the bed. I groaned and rubbed my eyes then sat up on the bed as I watched him move around the room getting the rest of his clothing. Once he was dressed I stood up, pulling the sheets around me to cover myself and walked over to him.

"I'm really going to miss you," I whispered while drawing circles on his fabric covered chest idly with one hand.

"I'm going to miss you too," he whispered while placing one of his hands on my face.

I then wrapped my arms around him causing the sheets to fall as I pulled him closer to me. He laughed as I kissed him while placing his hands on my bare waist.

"You know, you're making it very hard for me to leave," he said once we pulled apart.

"Really?" I asked coyly.

"Yes, but I still have to go," he replied sadly.

"Fine," I said while pulling the sheets back up to cover my body.

He smiled and pulled me closer. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few short minutes. Once we pulled back he rested his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

With one more goodbye kiss he was out the door. I laid down on the bed and tried my best to go back to sleep, but found it exceedingly hard. I had a feeling at that moment that I wouldn't be getting much sleep in the weeks that followed.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I hope you liked it! : )**

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but my Dad took my laptop away from me and I just got it back.**

**Oh, and here's so sort of big news. I turned sixteen on Wednesday! Woot woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own some amazing vampire related bracelets that I got for my birthday!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The past month had went by very slowly, what with Aang gone along with Sokka and his family it was just me, Gran, and my parents. I missed him so much and barely managed with the letters we had been sending back and forth, but when the day finally came that he said he would be coming back I was more than ready. Or so I thought.

"Ugh," I groaned as I leaned over the bucket in front of me.

"Katara are you alright?" My Mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I said before emptying the contents of my stomach into the bucket.

"Are you sure? This is the third time this has happened this week."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, it's probably just my nerves," I replied.

I knew it wasn't because I was nervous though. It didn't feel like nerves so I made an appointment to see a healer at the medical hut today before Aang was to arrive. Once I was sure I wasn't going to puke again I stood up and changed from my nightgown into some casual clothes. I then walked out of my room and into the kitchen for some breakfast with my family.

"Good Morning Katara, how are you feeling?" Gran asked as I sat down at the bar.

"I'm alright, just a little nervous," I told her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that Aang was coming back today."

"Do you think you can hold down some breakfast?" She asked while putting food down in front of me.

I nodded and began eating. Once I was finished I told my family that I was going shopping and walked out the door. I then headed to the medical hut where I was told to sit in the waiting room. I sat there for a few minutes bouncing my leg up and down as a nervous habit.

"Katara?" The nurse called after appearing from behind the tarp.

I looked up and she smiled at me before I followed her into the back.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It was nearing dark and I was standing before in my room contemplating a couple of things. First, what I was going to wear that night and second the news I had just received. The first problem could be handled right now and as for the second, well I decided to deal with that later. Three different outfits were laid out on my bed and I didn't know which one to wear. I continued to think about it until I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open," I shouted.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aang should be here soon, shouldn't you be getting ready?" My Mom said as she walked into the room.

"I'm trying, but I don't know what to wear," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"What have you narrowed it down to?" She asked.

"These three," I told her while motioning to the outfits on the bed.

"I like that one," she said while pointing to the light blue dress in the middle.

"Hm, do you think Aang will like it?" I asked as I held it up to my body.

"Aang's going to love anything you wear dear," she said with a smile while kissing my forehead and turning to leave.

"Hey Mom," I said before she walked out the door.

"Yes?" She asked while turning around.

"Thank you," I said as I ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"You're welcome," she said while hugging me back.

"Now go get ready, Aang will be here soon," she said once I released her.

I smiled at her as she left the room closing the door behind her. I quickly put the dress on and left my hair down with the exception of my hair loopies. Once I was ready I walked into the living room to see that Aang had already arrived and was talking to my Dad. As my presence became known Aang looked up and stood from the couch before I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you so much," he whispered to me as we held each other.

We pulled back and I gave him a quick kiss since my parents were still in the room before pulling away completely grasping his hand in mine. I couldn't stop smiling at that moment as I stood next to him for the first time in more than four weeks.

"Well, we better get going," Aang suggested.

I nodded and said goodbye to my family before pulling my parka on and walking out the door with Aang. He led me over to Appa who groaned as we petted him lightly on the nose. I smiled at the bison before turning to Aang.

"Are we going to be flying?" I asked.

"Yep," he said as he airbended the two of us on top of Appa's head.

With a 'yip yip' we were up in the air and headed towards our destination. I snuggled next to him as the cold air whipped at my face. As we flew farther from the city I wondered where he might be taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," He replied with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. I didn't even realize I had dosed off until I felt Aang shaking my shoulder.

"Katara, wake up," he said gently.

"Hm," I groaned as I sat up.

"We're here," he said with a smile.

I hopped off Appa and looked around. Aang had landed Appa in what seemed like a forest right next to an ice covered lake. I gasped as the celestial lights danced beautifully in the sky. It was like a winter wonderland and didn't look like anywhere I had been in all my years of living in the South Pole.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Yes, you are," Aang said causing me to blush.

"You're so cheesy," I said while gently nudging him.

"Yeah, but you love me," he said with a smile.

"Yes, I do," I said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Good because I love you to," he said causing me to smile.

"So, where are we?" I asked.

"We're a couple miles outside of the city. I discovered this place a few years back and I thought it would be a perfect place for us to come tonight," he explained.

"Good choice," I complemented.

"Are you hungry?" He said while pulling a picnic basket from behind his back.

"Well, looks like you came prepared," I said with a smile.

He returned the smile before laying out a thick blanket for us to sit on. Then he laid out the food as I sat and watched him. Once he was done he looked up to meet my gaze as I smiled at him. I broke our stare as I began eating the dinner that Aang had somehow prepared within the hour that he arrived. I guessed that he had actually snuck by me and gotten home earlier, but I didn't mind.

"Stewed Sea prunes?" I questioned once I opened one of the containers.

"Yep, I know how much you like them."

"You're so sweet," I said while giving him a quick kiss before continuing to eat.

As soon as we both finished our dinners, Aang cleaned up the mess and put everything except for the blanket back into the picnic basket. I then snuggle up closer to him as we gazed up at the stars. He seemed to be fidgeting nervously beside me which caused me to turn to him.

"Katara?" He asked before I could speak.

"Yes."

"There's something I need to tell you or ask you," he said nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you too, but you go first," I said.

"Okay," he said before taking a deep breath.

"I know that we have only known each other for a few months now, but I know that I'm in love with you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. So…" Aang said while reaching into his robes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked while holding out a betrothal necklace.

I gasped in shock. This was one thing that I was definitely not expecting. I continued to stare at him and the necklace before realizing I still hadn't answered his question.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed while wrapping my arms around him and kissing him sweetly.

"Thank the Spirits. You scared me there at first," he said with a sigh after we pulled apart.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" I asked with a laugh.

He just shrugged in reply.

"Well, you have to put it on me now," I said while turning around and holding my hair out of the way.

He clasped the necklace in place before lightly kissing the back of my neck. It was a beautifully crafted gold pendant that hung on a navy blue band. The pendant itself had the Air Nomad's and Water Tribe's insignia mixed together engraved on it's surface.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"I made it while I was in the Earth Kingdom."

"So that's why you didn't want me to come," I said with a smirk.

"Maybe. So, what did you have to tell me?" He asked.

"I…uh…I'm…um," I stuttered while blushing.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I'm…pregnant," I said softly while averting his gaze.

"Katara! That's incredible news!" He exclaimed happily while hugging me tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked once he pulled away.

"I just found out today. Plus, I wasn't really sure how you'd react," I said, looking up at him.

"What? Did you think I would freak out and run away or something?" Aang questioned with a laugh.

"Maybe," I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Katara."

"Yes?" I asked while looking him in the eyes.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

Before I could reply he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**You might be wondering hm, I thought Katara couldn't get pregnant! Well, AANG IS MAGICAL!! XD**

**Just kidding. Well, I hope you liked it! Review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!! Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me smile! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I groaned in frustration as I continued to look for a wedding robe. At this rate I would never find the perfect one. Aang and I had decided to keep my pregnancy a secret until after the wedding. That meant that we would have to get married very soon. Two weeks to be exact. It's insane really since he had just proposed to me a week before leaving one week until the wedding, but we wanted to get married before I started to show.

My Mother and Gran Gran sat on the side watching as I tore through the racks in my frantic search. We would be leaving for the Southern Air Temple to prepare for the wedding tomorrow and all I needed was my wedding robe. After sifting through a few more robes I sighed in defeat before plopping down on the nearest chair.

"Ugh! I'm never going to find a wedding robe in time!" I groaned once again while pulling my fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll find something," my Mother said optimistically whilst giving a side glance at Gran.

Before I could say another word one of the saleswomen came towards us with a rectangular white box in her hands. She stopped before me and kneeled in front of me. I looked to my Mom and she gave a nod of approval. I then reached forward and took the box from the woman. She then stood up and took a few steps back as I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful blue robe with light blue flowers trailing down the side of it from just below the hip down to the bottom.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"You like it?" My Mom asked.

"Of course! It's incredible," I said as I turned to them with a smile.

"How did you?" I questioned.

"We didn't," Gran said with a small smile.

"Aang did," my Mom said with a smile to match Gran's.

My smile widened as I pulled the robe from it's box and stood up. I held it up to my body and looked down at myself before walking into the dressing room. I slid it over my body with ease and stepped out of the dressing room. My Mom and Gran gasp as I spin around and give them the full of my dress. I then walk over to the mirror and gazed at my refection.

"You look amazing," my Mom breathed.

I could only nod in reply. The dress was absolutely stunning and I couldn't help, but continue to admire it. I got changed back into my regular clothing and brought the dress up to the saleswoman at the front of the store.

"Oh, Katara don't worry, Aang already paid for it," Gran told me.

I nodded and we walked out of the store. We walked all the way back to the house talking about the wedding and how beautiful it will look at the temple. As we walked into the house I noticed my father and Aang were sitting in the living room, talking. I knew this had to be some kind of over protective father type speech so I decided to go and save my fiancé.

"Hey Dad, do you mind if I steal Aang away for a little bit?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Sure dear," he said with a warm smile.

"And Aang, remember what I said," my father said sternly as Aang stood up from the couch.

"Yes sir," Aang replied like a gentleman before walking over to me.

I gently grasped his hand and led him out the door. We walked all the way to the stable where Aang kept Appa and opened the doors to go great the fury beast. I laughed as he gently licked Aang and I.

"So, what did my Dad tell you?" I asked as I petted Appa's head.

"He was just making sure we weren't rushing into things and that I wouldn't hurt you," Aang said with a smile.

"He can be so protective," I said and rolled my eyes.

"He has a right to after what has happened."

"I guess so, but I know that you'll never hurt me and that I love you," I said while wrapping my hands around his neck.

"And I love you too," he replied while putting his hands around my waist and pulling me into a kiss.

Once we pulled back I smiled at him and pulled out of his arms. I then walked over and began to pet Appa while glancing at Aang suspiciously.

"So, you don't happen to know anything about a saleswoman bringing me the most beautiful set of wedding robes I have ever seen do you?" I asked, trying my best to be nonchalant.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Hm, I see," I said as if pondering something.

"Well, do you really like these robes in which you speak of?" He asked.

I smiled and walked over to him before wrapping my arms around him once again. "Why yes, I love them actually."

"I also love the person who bought them for me," I said with a sly smile.

"Well it's a good thing because they love you too," he said with that same wonderful smile.

My smile grew before I leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. He was a bit shocked at first, but began to kiss back after a few seconds.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The ride to the Southern Air Temple the next day took longer than expected with the extra weight of all our things plus my family members. We arrived in mid afternoon to be greeted by many different people from all four of the different nations. Aang laughed at my shocked expression as he helped me off of Appa.

"Come on, I want you to meet some people," Aang said to me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

After tearing through the huge crowd of people Aang abruptly came to a stop causing me to run into his back. He stumbled forward a bit and I almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for my hand being wrapped in his.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked in a panic.

"I'm fine, but you could have warned me that we were stopping," I said with a smirk in his direction.

"I'm sorry. What about the b-," he started, but I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear you," I whispered.

"Right, sorry," he said before pecking me on the lips then tugging my hand for me to walk forward again.

As we walked I leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "And he's fine."

"He?" Aang questioned with a smile.

"Yep," I said returning the smile.

Aang smiled even wider before tugging me towards a group of people around our age. They didn't seem like the rest of the crowd who were going crazy at the fact that the Avatar was getting married. While these people seemed to be more relaxed and that's when I realized that Suki and Sokka were standing with them. I guessed these must be Aang's friends as he pulled me over to them.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Katara," Aang said with the biggest smile on his face as he gestured to me.

A man with brown hair and a mustache holding the hand of a women dressed in all pink walked up first and shook my extended hand.

"I'm Haru," he said with a smile before releasing my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ty Lee!" The girl in pink said as she bounced around in front of me with a smile.

"Nice to meet the both of you," I replied.

Next a man a little younger than me with brown hair in a wheelchair rolled up beside them and shook my hand.

"I'm Tao," he said.

I nodded with a smile in replied. Then lastly a woman about a year younger than myself with milky green eyes walked forward along with a man about two years younger than her.

"I'm The Duke," the man said with confidence in his voice.

I was tempted to giggled at his name, but I just smiled and shook his hand. The woman who I had soon realized was blind then reached out her hand.

"I'm Toph," she said with a smirk as if she knew something that we didn't. I brushed it off and shook her hand before turning back to the group as a whole.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said with a smile as I looked over Aang's unusual group of friends.

I spent the rest of my day getting to know Aang's friends better. We all seemed to hit it off, especially Toph and I which made me happy because the closest thing I have ever had to friends are Suki and a few servants in the Fire Nation. As the sun went down and I said my good nights to everyone I headed off to the room Aang and I would share during our stay there to find that he was not there. I quickly looked around the room and then towards the balcony where I found him meditating. As I leaned against the frame of the door and gazed lovingly at him.

"I know you're back there," he spoke up causing me to jump a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," I said as he stood up and began walking over to me.

"It's alright, I was finished anyway."

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I laced my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his with a content sigh.

"So what do you think of my friends?" He asked.

"Their amazing. We all hit it off really well, especially Toph and I," I said with a smile.

"That's good. I had a feeling you'd like Toph."

Leaning in, I kissed him lightly on the lips. Short, sweet kisses turned into long passionate ones and soon we both fell into bed together, making love once again.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The next morning I awoke to find Aang softly snoring behind me with his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself before pulling out of his embrace and getting out of bed. Once I got dressed and headed out of the room I came face to face with Toph.

"Whoa, you scared me," I told her.

"So you had a fun time last night," she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Huh?" I said with a blush.

"I can sense vibrations remember," she said a little angrily.

"Um…," I said at a lost for words.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know just try to hold back until the honeymoon. I barely got any sleep last night because of you two," Toph said in frustration, but then smiled.

"Thanks Toph we'll try our best," I said awkwardly and turned to walk towards the kitchen when she pulled me back gently by the arm.

"Oh, and I won't tell anyone about the baby either," she whispered.

"Wait, how do you know? Did Aang tell you?" I asked quietly.

"So Twinkle Toes does know," she replied.

"Of course, but how do you know?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! I see through vibrations!" She shouted in frustration.

"Shh!" I hissed. "What do vibrations have to do with you knowing that I'm pregnant?" I asked quietly.

"I can feel two heartbeats," she whispered simply before walking off.

Completely stunned by the blind girl, I just walked off towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Within a few minutes I was joined in the dinning room by a young boy about five years old wearing the traditional monk robes. He ran through the room laughing before an older monk came running in after him. It was a wonderful sight to see as I imagined myself chasing a little boy in monk robes that looked like a mixture of Aang and myself. I smiled as the monk bent down and picked the boy up in his arms.

"Sorry Lady Katara, Taji here was just getting ready for his morning bath," the older monk said with a laugh as the young boy squirmed in his arms.

"It's alright," I said with a smile.

I continued to smile as the monk carried the boy out of the room. Once I finished my breakfast I walked back to our room to find that Aang was just getting up. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms when I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Good morning sunshine," I said with a smirk as I crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Morning," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"Toph knows," I whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"She knows I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

He almost instantly face palmed. "Shoot, I forgot about the whole vibrations thing."

"It's alright she promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"That's good," he said, turning his head towards me and leaning in for a kiss.

"Hold your horses," I said, pulling back slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I told Toph that we would wait until the honeymoon."

"Why'd you tell her that?" He asked.

"Because she could feel our vibrations last night," I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"Alright, well I can wait a week," he said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled too. "Now get dressed because we have some wedding plans to get done."

"Ugh, do I have too?" He whined.

"Yes! Now go!" I commanded playfully and pushed him off the bed.

He laughed and got dressed before we both left the room to get some last minute wedding plans done.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it for chapter 14! I'm sad to say that there aren't many chapters left, but there is a possibility that I might a sequel if I get a good idea for one. : )**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well everyone, this sadly is the finally chapter of One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure. I'm sad that it's finished, but I'm also happy because I feel accomplished. This is the first story I have ever finished and I've very proud of myself! Also, make sure to READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END AFTER YOU READ!! It's a kind of IMPORTANT!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

One week had gone by fast and before I knew it I was waking up on the morning of my wedding day. Technically my second wedding day, but I decided not to focus on that as I rolled over in bed only to realize that Aang wasn't there. By tradition we were seperated the day before and were not allowed to see each other until the wedding. I sighed once I heard a knock at my door.

"It's time to get up Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled from the other side of the door.

I groaned and got out of bed. Once I opened the door Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, my Mother, and Gran all five pulled me through the door and whisked me away to get ready. Hours and hours of preparation were done before it was finally almost time for the wedding to begin and I was racked with nerves.

"Katara dear, relax everything will be fine," my Mother tried to reassure me as they led me down the many hallways of the air temple to where I would meet my Father to walk down the aisle.

"I know, but I can't help but worry," I replied.

Toph stopped and stood in front of me, taking a firm grip on my upper arms. "Listen Katara, you love Aang right?" She asked.

"Of course, more than anything," I replied simply.

"And he loves you right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then what's there to worry about?" She said with a shrug.

Maybe she was right. What was there to worry about? I love Aang and he loves me too. Plus we're having a baby together. After taking one last deep breathe, I stood up straight and nodded to them. They smiled at me before getting in their places and walking down the aisle before me. Finally I was on. Hooking my arm with my father's, he smiled down at me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely," I said confidently. "What about you?"

Tears welded up in his eyes as he spoke. "I'm just happy to be here this time," he said.

I felt my heart sink a little in sadness as I wrapped my arms around my father. "I'm sorry for everything Dad."

"It's alright. All of that's in the past," he said, hugging me back.

We pulled back and I straightened out my robes before nodding to my father and hooking my arm with his. The two of us then turned the corner and began to walk down the aisle. My heart sped up in my chest as everyone watched me move across the courtyard. Then everything seemed to freeze as I looked at Aang dressed in his formal Avatar robes. His eyes were fixed on me as he smiled at me with that wonderful smile of his. Soon my father and I reached the end of the aisle and he kissed my cheek before letting me go. My heart swelled with love as I stood before the man I was going to marry.

Time seemed to move very quickly after that and pretty soon the reception was about to start. Aang and I sat at the head table along with my family and Aang's friends. This was the time for someone to give a speech and I wasn't entirely sure who that responsibility belonged to since it wasn't decided before hand. Then, I heard a clinging of a fork against a glass, bringing everyone's attention to the end of the table.

"Attention everyone, I would like to give a speech in honor of Katara and Aang," Sokka said from his seat.

I prayed to the Spirits that he wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

He cleared his throat before beginning. "Let me first start out by saying that, the Monks know how to throw a wedding! Am I right!" He cheered, earning a roar of applause and laughs from the crowd.

'_Typical Sokka,'_ I thought to myself with an inward laugh.

"Alright, alright. Now in all seriousness, I have to say that when I first saw my sister and Aang together I never would have guessed that they'd even like each other much less get married!" Sokka exclaimed.

The crowd laughed and I blushed in embarrassment as I recalled how Aang and I didn't get along at the beginning.

"I mean they avoided each other like the plague!" Sokka cheered causing more laughs. "Oh, and then there was the extremely awkward dinner we ha-OW!" Sokka shouted and I realized that Suki had stomped on his foot to get him to shut up.

I laughed quietly and mouthed 'thank you,' to Suki who replied by mouthing 'you're welcome,' before turning back to her husband.

Sokka cleared his throat before speaking again. "What I'm say here is that, these two have been to hell and back together, and somewhere along the way they fell in love," he then turned to us.

"I don't think my sister could have found anyone better and I'm really happy for the two of you," he said and raised his glass to Aang and I. "To Katara and Aang, I hope you two have a long and happy marriage."

"Here here!" Toph cheered and swallowed her drink.

The crowd laughed and clinked their glasses together. Everyone cheered as Aang and I tapped our glasses before hooking our arms together and swallowing our tea. I laughed and smiled at him as some of it dripped out of his mouth and onto his chin. Lifting up my napkin I wiped it off his face.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and kissed me softly on the mouth.

Everyone talked at their separate tables as they ate. Aang and I talked together with our friends and my family and occasionally he would gaze at me adoringly as if he couldn't believe this was real. I felt the same and stared back at him each time and gave him a soft kiss. As everyone finished up their meals, the band began to pick up and Aang stood up. He bowed before me and extended his hand with a charming smile. I smiled back and let him lead me to the dance floor.

The entire room watched as the two of us shared our first dance as husband and wife. Aang was beaming as he held me close as we swayed back and forth, but I couldn't help but feel self conscious with everyone's focus directed at us. I blushed and buried my head in Aang's chest.

"Hey, don't worry about them," he began. "It's just you and me right now," he whispered, sending a chill down my spine.

I looked up at him and crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered with praise and a few whistles, but neither Aang nor I noticed as we pulled away. This was the best day of our lives and it was just about the two of us. Nothing seemed to matter as we continued to party the night away with all of our guests.

Soon I was completely exhausted as I lounged next to my husband at a nearby table. Aang must have sensed it because I felt him gather me up in his arms and I heard him as he bid all our family and friends goodbye before carrying me out to the courtyard where Appa was waiting for us. He airbended the two of us up into the saddle and laid me down before taking the reigns. Even though I was kind of tired, this was our wedding night and I wasn't about to let it end early so I crawled up the saddle and wrapped my arms around Aang's waist from behind.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said as I kissed his neck.

"I was, but I just couldn't resist you," I said playfully and tightened my grip on his waist.

He just chuckled and pulled me onto Appa's head beside him. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled us back to gaze up at the stars. I rested my head against his chest and began to doze off to the sound of his steady heartbeat. I tried my best to fight sleep, but my eyelids were beginning to betray me.

"Katara, you can go to sleep," Aang started. "You don't have to stay away for me."

"I'm really not that tired," I said whilst stifling a yawn.

"Yes you are," he said. "Now get some sleep. It's best for you and the baby," he said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Oh, it's just like you to play the baby card," I mumbled.

He laughed at me and I couldn't help but smile up at him. "You know, I think we're going to be alright," he said, smiling wide.

"I think so too," I said.

"I love you Katara," he said softly as I cuddled closer to him.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

From that moment on I knew that Aang was absolutely right, we were going to be alright. I knew that even if things did get tough that we would stay together no matter what. We would have the support of each other and our family. We would make it, I just knew it.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's all! It's finished! **

**Now, the important stuff that I mentioned before! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story and I was wondering if you guys would like that. I really have no clue what to do with the sequel except that it will involve Katara and Aang's baby, Zuko, and some issues with some other characters that shall remain nameless! I have an idea for the first chapter, but I'm not sure about what the plot will be. I really feel like I should do a sequel since this seems like it's just the beginning for them, but I'm wondering if you guys would read it. So leave your answers in a review or check out the poll on my profile.**


End file.
